


Wedding Day Temptations

by omgspnfanfiction



Series: A Forbidden Affair [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Animated GIFs, Brother Tony Stark, Brother/Sister Incest, Cheating, Cheating on Fiance, Cum dripping, Dry Humping, Erotic Gif, Explicit Gif, F/M, First Time, Grinding, Happy forced to listen, Incest, Incest Kink, Infidelity, Limousine Sex, Lust, Making Out, Mentioned Steve Rogers, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, NSFW GIF, Original Character(s), Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Risky, Sex, Sex in a Car, Sibling Incest, Sister!Reader, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wedding Day, before wedding sex, cheating on Steve Rogers, inappropriate crush, poor Happy, porn gif, sex gif, she loves both, sister reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 18:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21414814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgspnfanfiction/pseuds/omgspnfanfiction
Summary: Y/n can’t help but give into temptation on her wedding day, too bad it isn’t her future husband she’s giving into.
Relationships: Steve Rogers and Y/n, Steve Rogers/Fiance!Reader, Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/You, Tony Stark and Y/n, Tony Stark/Original Female Character(s), Tony Stark/Reader, Tony Stark/Sister!Reader, Tony Stark/You
Series: A Forbidden Affair [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868659
Comments: 23
Kudos: 361





	Wedding Day Temptations

**Author's Note:**

> If you don’t like or are squeamish with incest, this isn’t the fic for you. 
> 
> If you ever want to chat or have suggestions go here, [My Tumblr](https://omgspnfanfiction.tumblr.com/post/184996739213/masterlist)

“You almost ready Y/n?” Tony asked through the door.

“Um, can you come in for a sec, I need help.” You hear him chuckle and then the door click, followed by a small gasp from him. You can see his expression in the mirror, he can’t seem to take his eyes off your back, completely exposed as you hadn’t done the zipper up yet.

“Tony” He seemed to come back to reality and moved his eyes to yours in the mirror.

“Yeah” You roll your eyes knowing he hadn’t heard a word you said.

“I asked if you could zip me up, I can’t reach” He froze for a moment before he snaps himself together and nods, walking closer until he was almost touching your back. You take a breath when his hands touch your zipper, goosebumps appearing on your skin.

You can feel his breath on the back of your neck as he moved the zipper slowly. His eyes focused on yours in the mirror, neither looking away, something so electric in the air between you. It always caused you to feel a little warmer, especially lower down. You couldn’t help it though, he made you want to do sinful things with him.

Once his hands got to the top, he let his fingers run along your shoulders and as he caresses you gently. You don’t move, you can’t even think with him this close to you. Watching him in the mirror as he moves his head down to your shoulder and gave you a small kiss before breaking eye contact. “Okay princess all done.”

You cleared your throat and looked away from the mirror, taking a deep breath, you couldn’t focus on him right now. Moving away from him and the intensity of his eyes, you distract yourself by putting on your earrings.

“So, how do I look” you ask twirling around for him. His eyes were big and round as he stared at you in awe, his pants getting tighter the longer he stared. Coughing to cover up that he was reacting very positively to your look, in a way he shouldn’t for his sister. “Wow, princess you look amazing. Steve’s a lucky guy.”

“Thanks, Tones” you say kissing his cheek.

“Should we get going.” He asks, cheeks turning pink.

“Yeah” you bit your lip to stop your giggle at how adorable he looked like that and followed him out the door.

***

“I’m proud of you princess.” Tony said after a few minutes of Happy driving you two to the church where Steve and everyone else was waiting for you.

“Yeah.” You can’t help but smile, eager to hear what he could say. Even after all these years, you still sought his approval. He stared down at you and you notice how close you two had gotten to each other. If you moved anymore, you’d be on top of him.

He licked his lips and couldn’t help but glance down and look at yours. “Yeah”

You don’t know who moved first, but his lips were suddenly on yours and you couldn’t help but moan at being able to finally taste him. His hands moved to touch your hip with one hand and your cheek with the other. Deepening the kiss and opening your mouth a little for him. He took full advantage and started to probe your mouth with his tongue. Moaning into his lips, you move from the seat and onto his lap without breaking the kiss. His hand on your hip starts to slide slowly over your body. You can’t help yourself and you soon start grinding your hips into his. Feeling something start to harden in his pants. You moan at the thought that you did that to him and keep up your movements needing him to be harder for you.

Tony groaned and brought both hands to your hips, helping guide your movements to make sure you got the best pleasure. Feeling his hard dick hit your clit caused you to moan loudly in his mouth. “Fuck.” You whimper wrapping your arms around his neck needing to ground yourself. He quickens his movements a bit more trailing kisses down your mouth to your neck. Tempted to leave a few bites down your neck but he didn’t want you to get in trouble.

“Tony.” You moan bucking into him, not being able to hold still. He holds your hips tighter not letting you go any faster.

“You like that babygirl. Want to cum on my lap and soak those panties for me. Tell big brother what you want.”

“Please big brother, I wanna cum. Please let me cum, I need it.” You whine, needing to cum so badly.

“Fuck, yeah baby, cum for big brother.” He slapped your ass letting you know you could move faster and you did. You start grinding as fast as you can, feeling yourself about to go over the edge.

“Fuck Tony.” You moan loudly head falling back and tightening your legs around his as you finally let go, drenching your panties.

He starts to guide your hips again, knowing you couldn’t move. You were still riding out your aftershocks and he helped you work through them. Eventually, it becomes too much and you make a small noise of discomfort and he stops, moving his hands to your cheeks and bringing your lips back to his. He lets you calm down and relax for a moment more before he grabs your legs to flip you over, so your back is on the limo seat.

Settling in between your legs, his hands reach up to your thigh and slide your dress up until it’s over your hips. He admires you in your panties for a moment, noticing the big wet spot on them, before he places his hands at the sides, looking in your eyes for permission. You give a little nod and he slides them off you, moaning as they stick to your lips because they’re so wet with your juices, and shoves them in his pocket. He brings his hand down to your pussy, sliding his fingers up and down your slit, feeling how wet your orgasm really made you, before inserting his fingers inside.

His eyes move to look at yours as he thrusts his fingers in and out, letting you get used to it before adding a third. You moan, clenching down on him as he leans down and starts kissing you, going lower and kissing at the neckline of your dress before slipping slightly lower to lick at the tops of your breasts. He brings his other hand to your dress and pulls it down under your boobs, his eyes lighting up at seeing just your nippiest as you had gone without a bra for the bareback. He reached down and licked at your nipple as his fingers continued moving inside you.

“Fuck big brother. You’re gonna make me cum.” You tell him feeling close to your release already. He takes his mouth of your nipple and says, “Cum for your big brother, babygirl, soak my fingers with your juices.” He goes back to your nipples and bites down on one as he moves into you faster. All of it is too much for you to handle and you start shaking as you soak his fingers.

“Fuck babygirl, that was so hot.” You just squirted on his hand. Fuck you didn’t even know you could do that.

“Wow”

“Wow’s right baby. Was that your first time?” You nod shyly.

“Mhmm glad I could be the one that caused that.” He kissed your cheek before withdrawing his fingers and sucking on them, groaning at how good you tasted. “Fuck princess, I want to taste you so bad, but we don’t have time. We’re going to be there soon.” He starts unbuckling his belt and buttons before shoving his pants down along with his boxers.

You can’t help but moan when you see his dick, watching him take it in his hand and give it a few strokes before placing it against your lips. He feels so hard against your pussy as he rubs up and down a few times before sliding it in you. You groan and bring your hand to his hair and back, gripping onto him as he pushed all the way inside you. Your orgasms and how wet he kept making you, helped him slide in with ease.

“Tony, fuck, move.” You moan out clenching around him. You need him to move, he felt too good not to. He did as you wished and started pushing in and out all the way. You groaned every time he pushed back in, tightening as he tried to pull away. He can’t help but bring his face into your neck the feeling of being inside you was too much, you felt so warm and tight around him.

“Babygirl.” He moaned into your neck. You clenched around him at the sound and he started moving faster and hitting deeper inside you. Moving your hips to meet his thrusts and losing yourself in the pleasure.

“Tony” you moan loudly.

“Y/n” he groans as he brings a hand down to your clit and starts rubbing you as he pounds into you.

You scream, the orgasm surprising you, and clench down hard on Tony’s dick biting at his neck to keep the screams quiet. He groans, his hips beginning to stutter, only lasting a few more strokes before he’s cumming inside you.

You are still shaking around him when he comes down from his high, he grins and gives you small kisses before removing himself from you. He tucks himself back in as you adjust your dress and hair, trying to make yourself look presentable. Happy’s voice came through the speaker, letting you know you were at the church. He sounded annoyed at what he had been forced to listen too, but not the least bit scandalized as he worked for Tony Stark for a living.

Embarrassed at forgetting Happy was still in the car with you, you thanked him without looking him in the eye. Tony caught your hand before you could get out and pulled you in to give him one last kiss. You smiled and deepened it before releasing his lips. “Ok now, let’s get you married and maybe later we can sneak out to continue this some more.”

She smiled. “Really. You wanna continue this, even after the wedding? You don’t mind me being married.”

“No, I just want you to be happy Y/n. Plus it’s kind of a turn on you being with someone else. Knowing he’s gonna fuck your pussy tonight and unknowingly feel my cum on his dick as he also cums inside you. Mmm, babygirl, it’s getting me hard again just thinking about it.” He said and looking down you noticed he wasn’t exaggerating. You had to admit you were clenching your thighs pretty tight at how wet you were.

You kiss Tony one more time before getting out of the car, he followed behind giving you his arm to walk you into the church and down the aisle. As you enter the church you noticed all your close friends and family. Steve was standing at the end looking beyond hot dressed in his suit, smiling big and wide when he saw you. You kept your eyes on him the whole time, letting a real smile shine on your face.

Once you reached him Tony kissed your cheek, shook Steve’s hand and went to sit in the first row. You turned to Steve and smiled as the priest started talking.

You didn’t hear a word he said, all you could feel was Tony’s cum dripping out of your pussy and down your leg. Clenching your thighs together you tried to focus and almost missed the part where the priest asked if you took Steve as your husband. You managed to squeak out an I do and heard him say it back before his hands were around your hips and his lips were taking yours into a long kiss, getting you more aroused than you already were.

He smiled at you, pure happiness clear on his face, you giggled feeling the same and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Taking his offered arm, you made your way back down the aisle, eyes finding your brothers. His smirk, causing you to shiver slightly.

His words from earlier bounced in your head and you suddenly couldn’t wait to have Steve inside you. Wanting him to fuck Tony deeper inside you and not even realize it, wanting both of their cum to mix inside you. Yeah, being with both of them was going to get interesting and you couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed what you read, I'd really appreciate it if you wanted to help me out, [Treat Me To A Tea, Please](https://omgspnfanfiction.tumblr.com/post/184996739213/masterlist)


End file.
